I'll Die Before I Love Again
by CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl
Summary: WOO HOO! First YGOODD crossover! PG-13 just in case. Trouble brews when the Ojamajos start falling in love with the Yu-Gi-Oh guys!
1. The End of Doremi's relationship

Tea: CIAFG, if you don't do the disclaimer you'll get sued.  
  
CIAFG: No I won't  
  
Tea: Yes, you will.  
  
CIAFG: No, I won't.  
  
Doremi: ~sweatdrops~ Might as well get this over with. CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl does not own Me, or any one else from Ojamajo Doremi of any of the seasons. Nor does she own anyone from Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
CIAFG: MOKUBA!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! ~chases him~  
  
Doremi: Not that that's a bad thing..  
  
Aiko: Oh! And by the way, the timeline is shortly after Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan! And about a year after Yugi and his friends beat the DOOM organization.  
  
I'll Die Before I Love Again  
  
By CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl  
  
Momoko: ~gasps~ Doremi-chan is it true!?  
  
Doremi: Yep. I broke things of with Kotake-kun.  
  
Aiko: How come? You guys are so in love.  
  
Doremi: Correction. We were so in love. Until we started fighting.  
  
Hazuki: But Doremi-chan, you and Kotake would always patch things up after about an hour!  
  
Doremi: True. But last night's fight..after a while..It..got physical.  
  
Onpu: Doremi-chan! Do you mean to tell us that you two actually started hitting each other!?  
  
Doremi: Uh-huh. Then we decided to break up.  
  
Momoko: Honestly Doremi-chan you and Ai-chan are girls, act like it.  
  
Aiko: ~insulted~ HEY! My last boyfriend was a jerk, so I broke up with him!  
  
Poppu: ~rolls her eyes~Yeah, after you broke his nose.....  
  
Hazuki: Well, I must confess.. Yada and I broke up last week.  
  
Momoko: Yeah, same things with our boyfriends.  
  
Aiko: Yeah... I'll die before I ever love again....  
  
Others: Yeah....  
  
Hana: ~looks at her watch~ OMG! Minna (Everyone) we'd better hurry! OR we'll be late for the festival!  
  
Others: ~chack their watches and gasp~ You're right! ~rush off~  
  
Hazuki: You know, My dad got a new job.  
  
Doremi: Really?  
  
Hazuki: Yeah he works at that KaibaCorp place.  
  
Aiko: That electronic making company run by that weird techno freak, Seto Kaiba?  
  
Hazuki: Yep! I must say, I'm impressed the Mr. Kaiba is running his own company, especially since he's only 15!  
  
Poppu: 15!? Geez, he's not a freak, he's a weirdo!  
  
Onpu: Same thing Poppu-chan...  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
Preview of the next chapter: Trouble starts at the Summer Festival when Hazuki goes back on what she said, and falls in love again: Only this time, It's with her father's new boss!  
  
CIAFG: WOO HOO! I get first YGO/ODD crossover!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Quick note!

WOO HOO! I wanna give a big thanks to my first (and only) reviewer Kitty- Chan4!!!! Here's a plushie of your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh bishonen! Whoever he is. I should have done this before I posted the first chapter, but I didn't think too. For those of you who aren't familiar with Ojamajo Doremi, It's a popular anime series about witches (Majo means witch in Japanese) that first aired in Japan from 1999 to 2000. Then, shortly after that season ended, another season, Ojamajo Doremi , aired to 2001. Then, the third season, Moootto! Ojamajo Doremi, aired until 2002. Then, the fourth season, Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan! Aired until sometime earlier this year. Here's a profile on the characters:  
  
Doremi Harukaze (Think of the song Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do. Last name? I think it means Spring Wind (Haru=Spring, Kaze=Wind) )  
  
Age: 11 in Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan!  
  
Hair color: Pinkish reddish  
  
How she has her hair: Just think of Sailor Moon's buns without the pigtails.  
  
Family: Mom, Dad, and a little sister.  
  
Personality: She's what you would call a mirror image of Sailor Moon. She's also the Pink Witch. Her fairy's name is DodoShe's been in every season.  
  
Hazuki Fujiwara (Is that right?)  
  
Age: 11  
  
Hair color: Brown  
  
How she has her hair: In a ponytail tied with an orange ribbon.  
  
Family: Mom, Dad, Grandmother.  
  
Personality: She's very polite and sweet. But, be careful not to make her angry.  
  
She's the Orange Witch. Her fairy's name is ???? (If you know, then please tell me!) She's also been in every season  
  
Aiko Senoo  
  
Age: 11  
  
Hair color: Blue  
  
How she has her hair: It's short and it looks like she sort of curls the ends.  
  
Family: Dad (Her parents are divorced)  
  
Pesonality: She's the tomboy of the bunch. She lives with her father. She's the Blue Witch. Her fairy's name is Mimi. She, like Doremi and Hazuki, has been in every season.  
  
Onpu Segawa Age: 11  
  
Hair color: Purple  
  
How she has her hair: It looks sort of long, but she keeps part of it in a ponytail on top of the left side of her head.  
  
Family: Mom, (Her parents are also divorced)  
  
Personality: She's nice, but I don't know a lot about her. She's close to Aiko because they both live with one parent (But Onpu lives with her mom). She used to be a famous pop singer. She's the Purple Witch Her fairy's name is ???? (Please tell me that one too). She appeared in the first season, but she didn't become officially part of the group until the second season.  
  
Momoko Asuka  
  
Age: 11  
  
Hair color: Yellow (or blonde whichever you prefer)  
  
How has her hair: Well, she makes pigtail braids and then makes them into circles.  
  
Family: Mom, Dad.  
  
Personality: She's half American, half Japanese, but she came from America and she can't speak Japanese very well (Neither can I, not that I'm part Japanese), so she often speaks English. But, she's still nice. She's the Yellow Witch. Her fairy's name is Nini. She first appeared in the third season.  
  
Hana (Does she have a last name?)  
  
Age: 11 (Sort of)  
  
Hair color: Blonde (Different from Momoko's though)  
  
How she has her hair: Think of Sailor Moon's hair without the buns.  
  
Family: @_@ I don't know how to explain it.  
  
Personality: See Doremi's profile. She's the White Witch. Her fairy's name is Toto (Right?). She becomes an official Ojamajo in the fourth season, but her first appearance was in the second season.  
  
Poppu Harukaze  
  
Age: 8 in Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan!  
  
Hair color: See Doremi's hair color  
  
How she has her hair: It's similar to Doremi's but still slightly different.  
  
Family: Mom, Dad, Older sister  
  
Personality: I have no idea. But I think she's a lot like Doremi. She's Doremi's little sister. She's the Red Witch. Her rarely seen fairy's name is Fafa. She appeared sometime in season one.  
  
I don't own any of them. This was just a note for those unfamiliar with Ojamajo Doremi. 


	3. Incident at The Summer Festival!

First of all I want to thank All-Anime-Fan for telling me the names of the fairies that I was unable to identify. I actually did know the fairies' names, I just forgot @_@. You get a Yami Bakura plushie.  
  
Tea: Time for the disclaimer!  
  
CIAFG: Doremi did it last time, so it's your turn Joey.  
  
Joey: CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl does not own anything associated with Yu-Gi- Oh (Thank God!) or anything associated with Ojamajo Doremi.  
  
Momoko: ~gets on her knees~ Thank You God!  
  
Sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday, but right before I could get started, my mom told me to go to bed. On to the story!  
  
I'll Die Before I Love Again  
  
By CIAFG  
  
Chapter 2: Incident At The Summer Festival!  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
Mokuba has been really excited about this festival for quite a while. He's spent the past month begging me to take him. I told him I was busy and unable to able to take him. At least, I was until Mokuba told me that Yugi and his friends would be there. Including my beloved Tea*. So, here I am, searching through the crowds to find her. Mokuba is having trouble keeping up. I continue my search until I see an odd site.  
  
(Hazuki's POV)  
  
I arrived at the summer festival with a big smile on my face. The others and I were going to perform on stage. I was quite happy being able to perform in my new orange yukata**, but I was also quite nervous. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and by the time I realized it, I was completely lost. The crowd was getting bigger and I kept getting bumped into, and I didn't know where I was. One guy knocked me to the ground and I hurt my knee. I was so upset, I didn't know where I was, people were bumping into me, and now this. I almost started crying when I heard someone say, "You okay kid?" I looked up and saw a tall teenager with brown hair and blue eyes (AN: This is not Tea! It's a boy). Behind him was a younger boy, around Poppu-chan's age, with black hair that fell past his shoulders (AN: If you haven't figured it out by now, I pity you). The older boy offered his hand and helped me up.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Seto: Hey, don't you think you're a little young to be out here by yourself?  
  
Hazuki: ~slightly offended~ No, I'm supposed to perform with my friends at the show later. But, I can't find the stage.  
  
Mokuba: Onee-chan, we should help her get there.  
  
Seto: ~wants to find Tea~ Um, but.  
  
Mokuba: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? ~gives Seto the puppy dog eyes~  
  
Seto: ~in thought~ No! Must.Resist.. puppy dog eyes ... Must.find Tea.. ~out of thought, sighs~ All right. But let's hurry.  
  
So, Seto and Mokuba take Hazuki to the place where the performance will take place. They're just arriving when Onpu comes out.  
  
Onpu: Hazuki-chan! We've been looking everywhere for you! Come on, the show's about to start! ~see's Seto and Mokuba~ Who're these guys?  
  
Hazuki: Oh, uh..  
  
Mokuba: ~cheerfully~ I'm Mokuba Kaiba! And this is my brother Seto.  
  
Hazuki: Kaiba. Oh! ~to Seto~ You must be Seto Kaiba, owner of KaibaCorp.  
  
Seto: Yeah, so?  
  
Hazuki: My dad recently started working for you, you might recognize the name, Fujiwara?  
  
Seto: Fujiwara. Oh yeah, I recognize the name, you must be his daughter Hazuki.  
  
Hazuki: Yep! Hazuki Fujiwara.  
  
Mokuba: We'd better go.  
  
Seto: ~remembering Tea~ Oh, yeah. We have to.  
  
???: Seto! Mokuba!  
  
They turn to see Tea rushing towards them.  
  
Tea: I didn't figure I'd see you guys here.  
  
Seto: ~blushing like mad~ Oh, we decided to come.  
  
Poppu: Onpu-chan! Hazuki-chan! Come on! We're about to begin! Oh, Hi Tea- senpai.  
  
Tea: Hello Poppu-chan  
  
Poppu: She's my senior at dance class and she's in the dance with us. Now, come on! ~grabs Hazuki and Onpu and drags them backstage.  
  
Tea: Since the show's about to start, why don't you sit with my friends? I'd sit with you, but like Poppu-chan said, I'm in the dance with her and her friends. See you after the show! ~rushes off~  
  
Seto: ~still blushing~  
  
(Hazuki's POV)  
  
I don't understand why I'm blushing. But, then again, Seto-senpai (He's still a senior whether he's my dad's boss or not, right?) may have been kind of cold, he was still nice to help me find my way. But still, why am I blushing. Now I start to dance along with my friends and Tea-senpai. I see Seto-senpai and his brother, watching the dance, and I feel myself blush even more. I finally realize why I'm doing it. I've gone back on what I've said. I've fallen in LOVE again. I love Seto-kun. I forget that I'm dancing and I almost mess up. I finish the dance.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
After the dance, Momoko walks up to Hazuki.  
  
Momoko: Hazuki-chan, what happened back there? You almost tripped and fell on me.  
  
Hazuki: Um, well.  
  
Aiko: I think I know, I saw her staring at that one guy that helped her find her way here, and she was blushing.  
  
Hana: Oh my gosh, is it true?  
  
Doremi: Wow, Hazuki-chan's in LOVE again!  
  
Hazuki: ~in thought~ Oh, crap. My friends have found me out.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
CIAFG: Wow, Hazuki-chan's developed a crush on Seto!  
  
Seto: ~oblivious~  
  
CIAFG: Will she win his heart? Will Seto win Tea's?  
  
Preview of the next chapter: Oh great, now Momoko's in love again. Only she's in love with a certain Brooklyn-accented blonde! Next chapter: Momoko's Daring Rescue! If you can figure out who Momoko gets a crush on, you get a cookie. 


End file.
